The present invention relates to a new and useful method for using an L-α-dipalmitoleoyl-phosphatidylcholine (DPPC) based surfactant to detect materials of interest (e.g. materials that can be harmful to a human being), and to extract materials of interest from a material (e.g. extracting NACL from saltwater), and to a detection/extraction device that can be used in such methods.
Pulmonary inhalation of aerosolized particles, either chemical or biological in origin, is one of the most direct forms of exposure to environmental pollutants and biochemical or biological warfare agents. However, the lungs of asthmatics also produce nitric oxide gas which may be used as a treatment guide for chronic asthma patients. Smith, et al., (2005) New Engl. J. Med. 352:2163. Furthermore, ethane gas is being utilized as a biomarker for the degree of severity of interstitial lung disease in patients. Kanoh, et al., (2005) Chest 128:2387. There are many occupational settings in which workers are exposed to high jet fuel levels such as aircraft refueling crews, aircraft mechanics, and pilots. Bell, et al., (2005) Aviat. Space Environ. Med. 76:1136. Additionally, the threat of chemical and biological warfare agent exposure via inhalation presents a potentially serious health and security threat to the United States. Hendrickson and Hedges (2005) Crit. Care Clin. 21:641. Thus, there is a continuing need in the art to develop devices capable of detecting, and preferably measuring the concentrations of these and other toxic compounds.
However, the development of nanometer-sized bioanalytical devices has been wide-ranging and rapid, bridging the gap between material technology and the biochemical and physical structures of living organisms. Applicable to this study are the immobilization of lipid membranes to serve as biological sensing elements. Recently, methods have been developed that utilize ellipsometry (Puu and Gustafson, 1997), atomic force microscopy (Fisher and Tjarnhage, 2000), and fluorescence (Brooks at al., 2000) to investigate and monitor nanometer thick lipid film phenomena. Additionally, the deposition and lifetime of lipid films on oxide and mica templates have been improved allowing for the utilization of these membranes in a variety of biosensor applications (Benga and Tager, 1988; Csucs and Ramsden, 1998; Kossek et al., 1998; Notter, 2000; Sackman 1996). These developments, coupled with a better understanding of phospholipid physiology in the lung (Gennis, 1989; Harrison and Lung, 1980; Smondyrev and Berkowitz, 1999; Walters et al., 2000; Yao et al., 1994), have made the prospect of a lipid biosensor feasible.